Fellinx Emeritus
Fellinx Emeritus had a long-standing career in the Stormwind Army beginning in 14 L.C. After the War Against the Lich King, Fellinx was promoted to Marshal within the Ninth Infantry Division and granted Emerglade (renamed from Blackglade). He oversaw Emerglade as a Margrave to Stormwind, but was killed while defending the pass into the Swamp of Sorrows from the Blasted Lands during the Iron Horde's initial invasion along with a small mounted group of his favored Third Platoon. As he was the only member of his House, it was disbanded and his lands returned to the crown. Appearance & Personality Traits Margrave Emeritus' health was waning greatly before his death. He no longer stood tall and strong as a warrior, but began to shrivel and decay. The Margrave would do a great deal of posturing to reaffirm himself as a great warrior with boasting as he began reaching his final years. Fellinx was always more comfortable in a footman's armor than in a cape and crown. Emeritus was much closer to the soldiers of his Division than those of nobility or rank. Joking and bragging of past achievements were likely heard from him even among lower ranking soldiers. History Fellinx was born in 4 P.C. on the Emeritus farmhouse near Sunnyglade. Sunnyglade was destroyed during the First War by the Orcish Horde, and Fellinx was raised by distant relatives within Stormwind after his parents were killed during the battle. In 5 L.C. Stormwind was destroyed, and the future Margrave was once again displaced. From that time until 14 L.C. when he enlisted in "New" Stormwind's Army, Fellinx was serving as a squire in the distant Lordaeron after relatives fled. Locals to Darkshire and the surrounding region may know that he was part of the force that retook Sunnyglade during the Second War. By the time Sunnyglade was being recaptured, Emeritus was physically mature enough to fight (despite being in his teens). Fellinx remained low in the ranks of The Stormwind Army until the Third War. Between the Third War and War Against the Lich King, Emeritus climbed to the rank of Knight-Captain. The Margrave would be known for physical prowess, and excellent direct-command of troops on the battlefield. During the War Against the Lich King, Fellinx served in the Ninth Infantry Division of the Stormwind Army. Most of the Ninth's forces were decimated over a failed campaign. Emeritus was promoted to Marshal, and granted Emerglade as its Margrave for his service and heroics in Northrend (the former title more a necessity for the Division). Any Lord or Lady would have recognized Fellinx was not fit for negotiating or grand-tactics, but he was earnest and aware of his weaknesses. Fellinx would learn to become a passable Margrave in the years following the Northrend campaign, and he began to excel as a Marshal. Some time after being promoted to Marshal, Fellinx's health began to wane. It could be attributed to spending more time behind a desk or talking than fighting, and old age catching up to a warrior beyond his prime. Shortly after the Iron Horde's initial invasion, the Margrave went missing. The Marshal had rushed ahead of his main forces with a mounted group of the Third Platoon through Deadwind Pass to lend aid to Nethergarde Keep. They arrived several days ahead of the main forces. Only after the invasion was it discovered that the mounted group Fellinx had gone ahead with were unable to reach Nethergarde. Instead, the Margrave opted to contain the invading forces by preventing any advance into the Swamp of Sorrows. In a final missive signed by the Margrave, he stated he was truthfully overjoyed to "die with a sword in my hands among my men instead of bedridden among nobility." The small mounted detachment managed to prevent hostile forces from passing for several days before perishing. The Margrave's sword and rusted crown were recovered near the pass along with a missive, proving his death. Marshal Emeritus received a ceremonial burial in Darkshire. Category:9th Infantry Division Category:The Battered Band Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian